Super Smash Brothers Battle Royal
by Cody the Kirby
Summary: A new tournament, new stages, new items, new rules. All these things are making Kirby excited. And with new fighters joining the fray, how can he not be. Though he might be in some trouble this time. Joining the roster is the only girl to ever knock him out, Ribbon. GET READY FOR A BATTLE ROYALE!
1. The Roster

Smash bros roster

12 teams

Team 1: Mushroom Masters

Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Peach Toadstool, Daisy

Team 2: Dream Stars

Kirby, Meta Knight, King DeDeDe, Ribbon

Team 3: Island Smashers

Yoshi, Birdo, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi

Team 4: Pokebrawlers

Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Lucario

Team 5: Fire Emblem Warriors

Marth, Roy, Ike, Machaia

Team 6: Old School Fighters

Ness, Mr. Game and Watch, Pit, Ice Climbers

Team 7: Star Hunters

Fox, Falco, Wolf, Crystal

Team 8: DK Destroyers

Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong

Team 9: Baddies

Bowser, Wario, Ganondorf, Dr. Eggman

Team 10: Courage and Wisdom

Link, Zelda, Toon Link, Tetra

Team 11: Independents

Captain Falcon, Samus, Snake, Olimar

Team 12: Sonic Team

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow

Training partners:

Lucas, Pichu, ROB, Dr. Mario, Young Link


	2. The Gathering

C.T.K: First chapter, revised edition. If people who had reviewed before, could review again and tell me if there is an increase in quality.

* * *

Super Smash Bros Battle Royal

Chapter 1: The gathering

* * *

"This is it."

A young boy of sixteen ran down a hallway of a mansion.

"This is perfect."

This mansion was non-other than the Smash Mansion, the very place that various Nintendo characters occupied when on break from the fighting tournament called Super Smash Brothers.

"This is what I worked for,"

The boy held a clip board under his arm as he ran. He had on jeans and a black hoodie with the Smash Bros insignia on the back. He had semi-long straight light brown hair that he pushed away from his blue eyes. He wasn't that tall, only 5'1. He rounded a corner, his eyes bright, chanting the words like some kind of mantra.

"This is it. This is perfect. This is what I worked for."

The boy seemed to have found his target as his speed increased. A large door with a black M.H monogrammed on it caused the boy to grin. He ran at the door full speed and burst through it… or he would have, if the door had not been heavier than him, causing him to slam head long into the door. A groan escaped his mouth as he lay sprawled on the floor, his vision shaky. Slowly, he got up as a voice spoke from behind the door.

"Come in."

It seemed the voice had interpreted the boy's likely head injury as a knock.

The boy pushed open the heavy door with a grunt. Inside was an office. It was furnished with a couch on the left side though the boy wondered why as the offices owner didn't have feet. On the right wall was a set of six big screen televisions linked together. To the back, was a giant desk. The desk's front displayed a large symbol of a black M.H. over a high fiving right hand.

A giant disembodied hand wearing a white glove floated over the desk. It held a pen and appeared to be signing something. The hand lifted a pinky to acknowledge the boy.

"Just a minute, if you will." Said the hand, it's deep voice sounding from every direction. It placed the pen down before glancing up. "Ah, Cody, I've been looking for you." The hand floated over to him. "You know you don't have to knock."

"That wasn't me knocking, Master Hand," Cody said, rubbing his head. "That was me slamming into your door. Seriously, get a new door!"

"Oh my, are you okay?" Master Hand asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, waving it off.

"Good." Master Hand said before floating back to his desk. "Now, I have some very important news." He turned back to the boy, holding up his pointer finger. "I believe it is about time for a new tournament."

"Ah, perfect," Cody said with a grin. He held out his clipboard. "I just finished plans for the ultimate—"

"You know that you're my assistant, right, Cody?" Master Hand said sighing.

Cody's grin fell and his body slumped slightly. "Err, yeah."

"Now I'll admit," Master hand began, "You have had good ideas in the past but—"

"At the very least, look at this," Cody said, handing the clip board to him.

Master Hand looked over the plans. After a few minutes, he turned to Cody.

"Cody, this is… is ...is absolutely perfect." He held the clipboard in his palm as he pointed at Cody. "I knew there was a reason I hired you.

"Because I was the only one who applied?" Cody asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Partially," M.H. admitted. "But you have creativity, my boy. This is just what we need to spice things up."

A large smile lit up his face. "So you'll use it?"

Master Hand floated back and forth as if pacing. "Hmm, alright. We'll use your plan. But, as it is your plan, you will oversee a great majority of the proceedings."

"Yes, of course," Cody said, his smile never leaving. "So where do we start?"

* * *

When Kirby had gotten a letter for the fourth Super Smash Bros event, he had speed off to pack his bags. He was so excited for another tournament. It was a great chance to see his friends again. Yoshi, Pikachu, and he had so much fun the last time. Despite the Subspace Incident, it was still fun to be with everyone. And the battles were fun as well. Mario and Link were excellent fighters. And when DeDeDe and Meta Knight joined in the third event, Kirby was happy he wasn't the only one representing Dreamland. He was curious as to who was being invited this year. Meta Knight had come over when he finished packing to take him in the Halbred. He had been informed that the Halbred was being used as a stage again, so he decided to give Kirby and DeDeDe a ride. As the ship exited the dimensional rift, Kirby stared out the window at the mansion.

"Happy to be back, Kirby?" Meta Knight asked, as he steered the Halbred to the dock.

"Yeah, this is gonna be great." Kirby looked out of the window again. He pointed. "Oh Samus' ship and Fox's."

"Yeah, well, don't get to excited puffball," DeDeDe said, entering the bridge. "I'm gonna kick your butt this time."

"Oh, Cap is here, too," Kirby said, looking at more ships.

"He's not listening," DeDeDe screamed.

Meta chuckled. "He's excited, that's all."

As soon as Meta had landed the ship, Kirby dashed out into the mansion. He could see that the entrance hall had been decorated for the welcoming. The hall looked no different from last time with a large central staircase that split into two hallways, and deep red-colored walls and carpet.

Just as he was about to step forward, he was knocked to the ground. His mind briefly registered a bright yellow color. Whatever tackled him still sat square on his chest. He opened his eyes to see bright black eyes staring back at him. A large smile formed on his face.

"Pikachu," Kirby cried. "How are you, buddy?"

"Pretty good," Pikachu said, in his own language as he helped Kirby up. "It's good to see you. Any new adventures to tell me? Ever see that girl again."

"Who, Ribbon?" Kirby said as a blush rose to his cheeks. "Not yet. But I send her letters every so often."

"Anything going on between you two?" Pikachu asked with a smirk.

"We're just friends," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Uh huh," Pikachu nodded, skeptically "I believe you as much as I believe Ash, when he says Misty is 'just a friend'."

"I'm serious, Pikachu."

"You're also blushing."

"I always blush." Kirby pointed to his cheeks. "See these, permanent blush marks."

"Alright, alright." Pikachu chuckled.

"So, you seen Yoshi yet?"

Pikachu shook his head. "Not yet, I just got here."

Suddenly a large green-spotted egg rolled through the door. Kirby and Pikachu jumped, the egg passing under them. It then turned around and burst open, revealing a green dinosaur.

"Speak of the Darkrai," Pikachu said with a giggle.

"Nice entrance, Yoshi," Kirby said with a smile.

"Kirby, Pikachu!" Yoshi cried. "Hey, guys!" He high-fived the two. "So how have you guys been? Any luck with that fairy girl, Kirby?"

Kirby frowned as Pikachu let out a snort.

"Not you too," he groaned.

* * *

At the top of the steps, hiding in the right hall, Cody watched as more and more Smash Brothers filled the entrance hall. He gulped before running a hand through his hair.

"This is it, Cody," he whispered. "You can do this. It's now or never."

As the last of the Smash Brothers entered, Cody took his place at the top of the stairs.

"Uhh, excuse me," Cody called.

Everyone turned to the stairs. He gulped as they looked at him with confusion.

"For those of you who don't know," he began. "which is probably all of you, my name is Cody. I was hired to be the assistant to the Master Hand."

This would be his first time dealing with the Smash Brothers. When he was hired in the off season, he never dreamed he would be hosting his own Smash Bros. tournament. Just to be in front of these heroes (and two villains) was making his palms sweat, yet he took a deep breath and gripped his clipboard.

"Uhm, I'll be the go to official during the tournament, so, yeah." He looked down to his clip board and let out a cough. "So, uh, anyway, on to the tournament you're all here for." Taking another deep breath, his mouth formed a grin. "All of you are familiar with the rules of a standard smash bros battle…. Well, that's about to change."

All the characters in the front entranced turned to each other in confusion.

"So, I'd like to welcome you all to," Cody paused to snap his fingers. On cue, a banner dropped from behind him. "Super Smash Brothers Battle Royale!"

The crowd cheered, making Cody's grin grow. He calmed everyone down so he could continue.

"This is an off-the-wall, 4 on 4, team battle event. I'll be assigning each of you to teams. You'll all compete in a tournament with a surprise for the last 4 teams." He glanced down at his clipboard. "When I call you names, just get into your groups and find a place to stand."

As Cody called out names, the large group separated. Once everyone was divided up, he continued.

"Now I'm sure you noticed that there are teams without four people," Cody said, pointing to a couple groups. "That's because we haven't introduced the new recruits."

Applause reverberated in the hall. Cody raised his arms, signaling everyone to quiet down.

"So, please help me welcome," Cody said, "For team one, the Mushroom Masters, the princess of Sarasaland, Daisy!"

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" The flower themed princess called as she ran out of the left hall.

Mario's team stepped on to the stairs. Peach hugged her best friend before Luigi took her hand and lead her to their spot.

"Oh and by the way," Cody said, glancing at Gannondorf and Bowser. "Though I feel it doesn't need to be said, I'll say it anyway. No kidnapping. You wanna fight your rivals, do it in the ring." Cody shook his head before looking back at his clipboard. "Master Hand doesn't want a repeat of last time."

A couple of the smashers laughed while the villains in question just rolled their eyes.

"I wonder who our partner is," Kirby said to his teammates.

"Next is someone from Kirby's world," Cody continued. "For team two, the Dream Stars, we now welcome, the only one to ever knock out a certain puffball, Ribbon!"

Ribbon came out and waved. Kirby ran up and hugged her.

"Ribbon, you're in Smash Bros? This is awesome." Kirby waved his arms as a smile lit his face.

Ribbon blushed. "I'm happy to be here"

"Come on, you should meet our team." Kirby grabbed the fairy's hand and lead her down the stairs, so Cody continued.

"Next, are three new comers that will make up the rest of Yoshi's team. For team three, the Island Defenders, please welcome the bowed dino from Subcon, and two blasts from the past, Birdo, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi!"

A pink dino carrying baby visions of Mario and Luigi emerged from the hall. With a grin, Yoshi ran up the stairs to meet his team. The babies gave a happy cry and jumped from Birdo's arms to Yoshi's.

"Hey, you two," Yoshi giggled as he balanced the giggling babies in his arms. As they settled, he looked up at Birbo. "Looks like me and you are teamed up again. You ready, partner?"

Birdo winked as she slid close to him. "I'm pretty lucky, getting three cuties on my team."

Yoshi laughed as a blush dotted his face. "Well, I guess I couldn't ask for a better team." He said as he led them down the stairs.

"Next, we don't have any newcomers for Pikachu's team," Cody said. "So for team four, the Pokèbrawlers, we welcome back recent Melee contestant, the, and I'm quoting here, 'most powerful Pokémon,' Mewtwo!"

Pikachu ran up to meet his old comrade. "It's good to have you back, Mewtwo" Everyone was happy to welcome back an old contestant.

* * *

Kirby looked around the room with a wide grin. _It's good to be back._ he thought.

As it had turned out, Mewtwo wasn't the only one welcomed back. Roy returned, as well as a new girl named Machaia. Marth was happy to have his friend back and Ike had agreed to help Machaia.

As for newcomers, Fox's friend Krystal had joined as well as two friends of the Kongs, named Lanky and Tiny. Toon Link had introduced him to Tetra, who was like a head strong version of Zelda. There were even some more Sega stars. Sonic had brought his friends Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and, against his better judgment, Eggman. They made their own team while Eggman was part of the Baddies team with Bowser, Wario, and Ganondorf. And even people that weren't put in a team could still fight and watch.

"Okay, people," Cody called out. "Now with our recent additions to the roster…well." Cody smirked as he kicked the wall behind him. All the walls fell like cardboard revealing a field.

"A mansion is not gonna cut it. So…" Cody said as he pointed to two gigantic towers. They were made of red brick and linked by several walkways going between them. At the top of one tower was a black tile roof, while the other had some sort of balcony. Both towers had flags, one with the Nintendo N and the other with the Smash Brothers Insignia.

"I present to you, Smash Towers. The one on the left has 12 levels of living quarters, one level for each team, a lobby and at the top, a balcony with an awesome view. And the one on the right has the rest; lounge, kitchen, training rooms, and the living quarters for the rest of the Smash Brothers."

Everyone turned back to Cody.

"So, I want everyone to get settled. Your floors are fully customized for your team. You'll get ten days to get used to being a team. So with that…" He spread his arms. "WELCOME TO SUPER SMASH BROS…"

"BATTLE ROYAL!" the contestants screamed.

Kirby ran towards the tower, Ribbon in tow behind him.

_Yeah,_ Kirby thought, his smile wide as can be. _This is gonna be great._


	3. Settling In

C.T.K: Greetings, readers. To those that have read this story before, you may notice some changes. This chapter has been revised, as was the first one. Improvements include more descriptions and (hopefully) added depth.

Now, here's my problem I always have a grain of doubt that my stories are good, so I would appreciate reviews to boost my confidence in my writing and to improve my writing as well. This does not mean something like "Cools story" "I like it" "Update soon" or things of that variation. Now, you can send me these things, just note that I'm looking for. If I'm doing something wrong, tell me, if there is an aspect you particularly like, tell me, if you see a mistake, you guessed it, TELL ME! So, bottom line… REVIEW OR I'LL SICK THE FIGHTING ALLOYS ON YOU! DON'T DOUBT ME! I WILL FIND YOU!

…

Enjoy!

* * *

**Super Smash Bros Battle Royale**

Chapter 2: Settling In

* * *

Kirby came into the opening lobby of Smash Towers. It was a large, round room, with white, marble floors. At the back of the room were two staircases that Kirby assumed met at the top. A large wooden desk sat in front of the stairs. The Smash Brothers insignia was emblazoned on the front of the desk. There was a chandelier in the center. The chandelier was adorned with various crystalline elements of the Nintendo worlds. Kirby could clearly make out the Crystal Shards among crystal stars and jewels. There was a red carpet that ran around the room and up the two staircases. On the walls, various pictures of the Smash Brothers achievements hung for all to see. Kirby spotted one that appeared to be his battle against Nightmare.

Kirby went up to the front desk where a female wire frame was apparently working as a receptionist. He jumped up and hung on the edge of the desk.

"Excuse me," Kirby asked.

The wire frame looked up from a stack of papers. "Yes, Kirby, sir?"

The wire frames voice, while sounding like a mix of Peach and Zelda's, came out digitized.

"What floor are the Dream Stars on?" Kirby asked.

The wire frame looked through a book that lay open on the desk before reaching into a drawer. She pulled out a set of four keys. Each key was shaped like a star at the top and appeared to have small letters inscribed on them.

She handed the keys to Kirby before speaking again. "These keys are for each of the rooms. They are labeled so distribute them accordingly. Your team is on level 12. Each room is linked to a center room which can be utilized for team meetings. If you have any problem, our wire frame staff will be at your service." She bowed. "Have a nice stay."

Kirby nodded. "Thank you, Miss."

He let go of the desk and walked back to his group with the keys in hand.

"Those wire frames seem new," DeDeDe said as he returned.

"Actually, they were here for the second tournament," Kirby said. "They were part of the hundred man melee." He smiled to his friends. "Last one to the 12th floor is a rotten tomato!" he yelled as he dashed off to the stairs.

"But wait, Kirby," Ribbon yelled, pointing at the elevators. She frowned.

DeDeDe laughed. "Impulsive as ever."

Meta chuckled and motioned to the elevator. "Come along. We'll meet him at the top."

As she stood in the elevator, Ribbon began to play with the hem of her dress. Though she knew DeDeDe, the strange knight, with his mask and glowing, yellow eyes, was slightly intimidating. Still, Kirby seemed to trust him and he would be her teammate in the upcoming competition, so she felt she should get to know him.

"Uhm, Mr. Knight?"

"Please," he said, holding up a gloved hand. "Meta Knight is fine. There is no need for formalities among friends."

"Okay, Meta Knight," she said with a nod, "We haven't been properly introduced."

"Ms. Ribbon, I know plenty about you," Meta responded as his eyes briefly flashed pink. "Kirby speaks very highly of you."

Ribbon blushed and played with her dress again. "So, how did you meet Kirby?" she asked.

"I had him guard a piece of the Star Rod after I broke it," DeDeDe said, yawning slightly. "I didn't expect anyone to beat him,"

"After that, Kirby and I formed sort of a rivalry," Meta continued with a shrug. "I fought him every chance I could get."

"Kirby's always been impulsive," DeDeDe said, a grin adorning his face. "But Meta here hasn't helped." He laughed. "This one time, Kirby had his strawberry short cake stolen. At first, he thought I took it, but he soon found out it was this one group of thieves called the Squeak Squad. Well, he chased after them and finally got the chest he thought had his shortcake. Then, Meta here steals it, 'cause it instead contains a being called Dark Nebula. But rather than tell Kirby that, he just flat out takes it."

Meta Knight coughed. "I was not aware of Kirby's goals at the time."

Ribbon giggled.

* * *

Soon, the elevator reached the 12th floor. They stepped out just as Kirby reached the top of the stairs.

"How'd you get up here so fast?" he asked with raised eyebrow.

"Elevator." DeDeDe snickered.

"Oh," Kirby rubbed the back of his head. "Whoops."

Kirby laughed before leading the group around. The first door they came was emblazoned with a large D.D.D.

"Remember to meet us in the center room in 20 minutes," Kirby said as he handed him his key.

"Who died and made you leader?" DeDeDe grumbled while unlocking the door.

"Just meet us there," he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." DeDeDe said as he closed the door.

The next door had a bat insigne with an M.K. on it.

"Well, I'll take my leave then," M.K. said, taking his key from Kirby. "I'll meet you later."

The two nodded as Meta entered his room.

The next door had an R on it with ribbons wrapped around it.

"Well, this must be you," Kirby said, handing her the key. He rubbed the back of his head as his cheeks grew a little more crimson. "Listen, Ribbon. I'm really glad you're here." He said looking at the ground. "Glad I'm not the only one representing our world."

She smiled. "You might not be the only one now, but you're the only when it needs."

"Thanks," Kirby said smiling. "Well, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Yeah, bye." she said while entering her room.

Kirby went to the last door, which had a yellow star on it. Putting the key in the lock, he opened the door. As he stepped inside, his eyes lit up.

"Wow," Kirby said with a large smile. "This room is perfect."

The room was a rectangular shape with red carpets and blue walls and ceiling. On the ceiling was a fan in the shape of a warp star. A bed was pushed up against the right wall. Clouds were painted on the walls with some clouds actually being shelves. A pink couch rested at the foot of the bed across from an entertainment center.

Kirby glance at the two doorways on either side of the room. The left door lead to a bath room and was open while the right door was closed. Fueled by curiosity, he walked over and pushed it open. His smile grew.

The door opened to a small square room, with the same color scheme as the other room. On the left wall stood two enormous trophy cases which somehow contained Kirby's entire trophy collection from the last two tournaments. And judging by the empty space in the other case, there were new trophies to get. On the other side, there was a shelf with all the character plushies from the first tournament and a C.D rack with the C.D's from the last tournament. Just next to the plushies was a small bookshelf with four albums worth of stickers and two photo albums. At the back wall were shelves supporting Kirby's Copy Essences as well as some of Kirby's favorite spoils, including the crystal shard, and an Air Ride trophy. On the wall, were several hanged photos of all his friends.

"This room is awesome," he exclaimed with a small hop

Kirby then heard a knock at the door. Opening the door, he saw Yoshi.

"Hey, Yoshi. What's up?" he greeted.

Yoshi grinned. "Nothing much. I've got a little bit of time before my team has to train, so I figured I'd drop by and see you."

Kirby smiled. "Come on in. This room is awesome."

Yoshi looked around. With the stars and clouds and general happy demeanor of the room, it was a perfect match for Kirby.

"It's very you," Yoshi laughed.

"Oh, and check out my spoils room," Kirby said pointing.

Yoshi shook his head. "You always did want to collect everything you could."

Kirby crossed his arms in thought. "There are more trophies, stickers, and C.D's this year, so I'll have to be on the lookout."

"Well, there is always arcade mode."

* * *

Yoshi and Kirby chatted for a couple minutes before he left to meet his team. As Yoshi was leaving, Ribbon appeared at the door.

"Oh, hey Ribbon," Kirby said with a wave. "Ribbon, I'd like you to meet one of my best friends, Yoshi."

Ribbon smiled and curtsied. "Hello. My name is Ribbon."

"I've heard a lot about you, Ribbon," Yoshi said, grinning at Kirby. "Kirby talks about you a lot."

A blush came to Kirby and Ribbons cheeks.

"Say, Yoshi," Kirby said, trying to push his friend out the door. "Don't you have to meet your team now?"

"Oh, I think I can spare a few minutes."

"No, no," Kirby said shaking his head. "Your team needs you more than us. They're all newcomers. So go."

"Yeah, you're right." Yoshi turned to Ribbon. "It was nice meeting you."

Ribbon waved good bye as Yoshi left.

"So, what did you need?" Kirby asked as he turned to Ribbon.

"Well, I wasn't sure what to do before the team meeting," she said nervously as she fiddled with the hem of her dress. "So, I figured you could show me around."

Kirby rubbed his head. "Well, this is pretty new to me, too. Why don't we explore a little bit."

Ribbon smiled. "Yeah, let's do that."

Kirby took Ribbons hand and lead her along.

* * *

They explored the rest of the tower. The various room of the tower seemed to be the same regal theme as the lobby, with deep red carpets, white floors, and gold trim. As they explored Kirby told Ribbon of all his experiences as a Smash Brother.

"Hey'a, Kirby."

"Oh, Mario." Kirby turned to Ribbon as Mario walked up. "Ribbon, this is Mario. Mario, this is my friend, Ribbon." He turned to Mario. "He's the most famous guy here, the mascot of Nintendo."

Mario tipped his hat over his face, a slight blush grazing his cheeks.

"I won't get beat this time," Kirby said clenching his fist. He smirked at Mario.

(A.N: I can't really get the hang of a Mario accent on paper so please use your imaginations people)

"I look forward to it," He said, responding with his own smirk. "I have to go now. See you on the field, Kirby, Ribbon." As he walked past, he tipped his hat.

Kirby turned to his companion. "He's also one of the original twelve."

"Original twelve?" Ribbon asked.

"Yeah," Kirby said nodding. "The original twelve are the Smashers who participated in the original tournament: Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Yoshi, Samus, Ness, Luigi, Fox, Cap. Falcon, Jigglypuff, and me."

* * *

As they continued on, they soon ran in to Cody near the battlefield selector.

"Hey," Kirby called.

Cody was looking over the stages and marking things on his clip board. At Kirby's call he jumped, dropping his clipboard.

"Oh, it's you, Kirby," Cody said, picking up his clipboard and running a hand through his hair.

"You okay?" Ribbon asked, noting Cody's rather frazzled appearance.

"Yeah," Cody said, rubbing his eyes. "Master Hand has been breathing down my neck to get everything done." He paused. "You know, assuming he has a mouth, or breaths."

Kirby chuckled while Ribbon raised an eyebrow.

"Master Hand is normally the go-to-official behind the tournaments," Kirby explained. "He looks like a giant gloved hand."

Cody nodded. "I was hired in the off-season to be his assistant. Normally Master Hand get's help from his brother, Crazy Hand, but, well,"

"He's crazy?" Ribbon asked.

Cody grinned. "Now you're getting it."

"See, Master Hand is the right hand and Crazy Hand is the left," Kirby said. "They are supposed to be manifestations of Order and Chaos."

"Or so they say," Cody said with a shrug. "No one really knows where they came from and they refuse to tell anyone." His shoulders sagged and he let out a sigh. "Never the less, when you have a being who claims to be the manifestation of order as your boss, your job tends to be a bit stressful if everything's not perfect. I tried to get as much done before the Smash Bros. arrived, but there's still a lot to do."

"What's left?" Kirby asked.

"Mostly resizing stages, deciding items, that kind of stuff," he said, waving his hand.

"Why do the stages need resizing?"

"Some were barely large enough for 4, now imagine 8," Cody said with a tired smile.

Kirby then noticed a Fighting Polygon of himself come in carrying a steaming cup.

Cody turned to the polygon and took the cup, his face lighting up. "Oh, my hot chocolate. Just what I need. Thanks."

"The fighting polygons?" Kirby asked surprised.

"Yep," Cody said taking a sip of steaming hot chocolate. He let out a content sigh. "Master Hand gave me the polygons to act as my staff." He handed his clipboard to the polygon and pulled out a pocket watch. "Sorry, but I have to go check on other things." He and the polygon ran to the door before turning to Kirby. "I look forward to watching your team. After all, you are my favorite character."

Kirby playfully saluted. "I won't let you down, sir."

Cody gave a thumbs-up and ran off.

Kirby turned to Ribbon. "We should head back. We have our team meeting."

Ribbon smiled. "Right."

* * *

To be continued.

_Cody, here. The next chapter promises to be a good one as Kirby and his team start practicing. See it next time on **Super Smash Bros Battle Royale**_

_CODY!_

_Oops! Gotta go. See yah!_


	4. Team Training

C.T.K: Alright, third chapter also revised. So first, things may appear in Kirby's room that I may have neglected to mention in the last chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this third chapter.

* * *

Super Smash Bothers Battle Royale

Chapter 3: Team Training

* * *

Kirby and Ribbon calmly walked back to their quarters. As they walked, Kirby filled her in on his most recent adventures. He paused, as the duo reached their floor.

"Hey, Ribbon," Kirby said. "I need to grab some things, so I'll meet you in the center room."

Ribbon nodded. "Don't be late."

The two went their separate ways, pleasant smiles on both their faces. As Kirby approached his door, he saw a bag hanging the door knob. Taking the bag, he walked into the room. There was a letter addressed to him from Cody attached to the bag. Kirby curiously opened the letter. It was printed on white paper with the Smash Bros insignia.

_Dear Kirby,_

_I hope you're enjoying yourself. You will probably want to start training soon. I have enclosed a list of stages from your world that you can use as training fields. Good luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Cody_

Kirby looked over the list, a smile forming. Taking a peek inside the bag, he saw a hearty amount of smash coins he could use later. He set the sack of coins on his bed before grabbing the list proceeding to the center room.

The room was round and painted night blue with yellow stars dotting it to look like the night sky. Kirby also noticed that some stars were actually lights. In the center of the room was a table that had two comfy red chairs around it and a couch. He could see that Meta Knight had taken up one of the chairs. Ribbon and DeDeDe had taken the couch. Kirby walked up to the table and placed the paper down.

"Awesome rooms, right?" Kirby said trying to begin a conversation.

"Not as good as my own castle, but it will do," DeDeDe scoffed.

"I found the living quarters are to my liking," Meta said with a small nod.

"I love my room," Ribbon said, smiling brightly.

"Good," Kirby said. "Anyway, on to business." Kirby started pacing. "All of us already know how to act as a team." He turned to DeDeDe and Ribbon. "The three of us worked together to get the Crystal shards," he said before turning to Meta Knight. "And you've worked with me and DeDeDe a couple of times."

Meta nodded.

"So, we should be good, right?" DeDeDe asked.

"If we were in our own world, yes," Meta said. "But Smash Brothers is different. Our powers here differ."

"Right. So, first we need to train our new recruit as well as get use to the change of powers." Kirby turned to Ribbon. "Once your battle ready, we can continue."

Ribbon smiled nervously.

"Don't worry, Ribbon," Kirby said smiling. "You'll train with me. I'll be your own personal training dummy."

"But Kirby, I could never hurt you."

An awkward silence hung in the air with both Kirby and Ribbon blushing.

"I… I mean I could never hurt my friends… is what I meant," Ribbon said, staring at the ground.

Kirby turned around, trying to tame the blush that was coming to his cheeks. "Right… I knew that…of course."

He coughed before turning. "Anyway, Meta, while Ribbon and I are training, can you and DeDeDe go warm up? The faster we adjust, the better off we are."

"Alright, I could use some practice."

"Alright, let's get to the fields," Kirby declared

Everyone got up to go train. As Kirby got the list off the table, DeDeDe leaned down to him.

"You were blushin, Puffball."

"Permanent blush marks, De."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

The group arrived at the stage selectors. The stage selectors were on the fifth level of the other tower. It was a large round hallway with about 12 doors. Each door contained an identical room. The rooms were painted white with a regal theme. There were 4 circular platforms on each side of the room. Each platform was a different color. Upon closer inspection, they were actually the trophy platforms. In the back was a large monitor with a wheel which was used to select stages. If one wanted to do random, they just give the wheel a hard spin.

"Hm," Meta Knight said, looking at the stage list. "Some are under construction."

"Cody said he needed to resize some of the stages," Ribbon said.

"It seems our stages are done though," DeDeDe said.

"Figures," Kirby chuckled.

"Anyway, the King and I will go to the Halberd," Meta said, selecting the stage.

Kirby nodded. "Right, while me and Ribbon will go to Wispy Woods."

Meta pressed a button on the monitor. He and DeDeDe then went to the platforms on either side of the room. On bright flash later, and the two were gone.

Kirby rotated the wheel to show the stage. He stepped on the platform and motioned for Ribbon to stand on the one across from him. Following his orders, she stepped up on the platform. A flash of rainbow colored light blinded her. Slowly, Ribbon opened her eyes, noticing that they were no longer in the Stage Select room.

Her new location consisted of three floating islands, two small islands and one large one. The larger one contained a tree that Ribbon recognized as Wispy Woods. In between the islands falling blocks stacked in three vertical rows. She looked across to see Kirby.

"Alright, Ribbon," he called. "This is a special mode. You have complete control. All the settings, what items are used, my damage percentage."

Kirby paused as he could see that this info was making Ribbon's head spin.

"Err… alright, we'll start with this. In this mode, I can't do anything unless you allow me to. So first, concentrate on me moving."

Ribbon closed her eyes and thought about allowing Kirby to move. A tap on her shoulder startled her. She opened her eyes to Kirby's smiling face.

"Great job, Ribbon," Kirby said proudly. "Alright, next."

He pointed around them. "This is a pretty normal stage."

Suddenly, Whispy turned towards them. A strong gust of wind was exhaled from his mouth, nearly knocking Ribbon off her feet.

"Except that," Kirby grunted, grabbing her arm.

Kirby lead Ribbon to a spot shielded from the wind "Alright, to my point, a Smash Battle is not a normal fight. In the battle, you need to be aware of three things: where you are, where your opponents are, and what's near you." Kirby crossed his arms. "Some stages do mysterious things and if you don't watch it, you could be sent flying."

Ribbon took in this knowledge. A Smash battle is not about just beating your opponent but staying alive as well.

"Now first, do you see a percentage number over my head?" Kirby asked.

Ribbon nodded.

"That's my damage," Kirby said. "The more it fills up, the easier it'll be to send an opponent out of the ring. In Smash Brothers, the object is to send your opponents flying out of the stage and trust me; you'll know when you're out of the ring."

Kirby pointed to his open palm as he spoke. (C.T.K: Okay, work with me people. Kirby's hands are a mystery) "You can see your own damage on the back of your hand. It's very important to know your own damage as well as your opponent's. Now the only way to increase the damage is to get hit." Kirby spread his arms. "Whether it's your own attacks, items, or the stage itself, get hit and you get damaged. Understand?"

Ribbon nodded. "Dose it hurt to get hit?"

"Well, at first, yeah, but you recover fast." Kirby smiled to reassure her. "Let's move on to attacks."

Kirby punched the air. "With this being a fighting tournament, attacks are pretty important."

Kirby then went through a routine. He started with a one-two punch, moving into Vulcan Jabs, to a back flip kick, and finishing with a strong side kick. Ribbon watched with wide eyes.

"This is a basic attack," Kirby said, repeating the Vulcan Jab. "And this is a smash attack." He did a double spin kick. "You put most of your strength into a smash attack."

"Now, this," Kirby said, bringing his hands back. A hammer appeared in his hands. He swung it with all his might, creating a strong breeze in its wake. "This is a special."

"Wow." Ribbon gasped.

"Specials do lots of things. From explosive power, to recovery, to both," Kirby said, leaning on his hammer "So, let's get to work on your moves."

Ribbon nodded, a determined smile on her face.

* * *

Meta Knight appeared on the platform and stepped down. DeDeDe jumped off his own before letting out a groan and stretching.

"That blast still hurts," DeDeDe grumbled. "And it's a cheap win, too."

"I informed you not to stand there," Meta said, shrugging.

A bright flash of light signified their teammates' return. The two looked as Kirby jumped off his platform, carrying Ribbon in his arms.

"Hey, guys," he said smiling.

"Geez, you knock her out, creampuff?" DeDeDe said, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

That was a name that Kirby never really got. He wasn't filled with cream. He'd know if he had a cream filling. Mmmh, delicious cream filling. Kirby wanted a creampuff now. He shook off the thoughts of hunger when he realized he was being stared at.

He chuckled. "She got a little overzealous at practice and wiped herself out. We were lucky she quit the training before she fell asleep." Kirby smiled at the sleeping fairy in his arms. "Hey, is the kitchen making dinner yet?"

*Ding Dong*

"Attention all Smash Brothers, Dinner will be served from now to 11 in the dining hall."

"Well, that answers my question. Can't believe it's 8 already. We started at noon, right?" Kirby laughed. "Anyway, training is done for today, so I guess I'll drop her off, then go eat dinner."

Kirby walked out of the room with Ribbon in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at her as she slept. When he came to her room, he noticed a problem as he tried to open the door.

"Locked. And I don't have the key," Kirby said startled. He looked to Ribbon. She didn't have any visible pockets. "Hmm, I can't just leave her here." He turned in the direction of his room. "I'll just leave her in my room."

Kirby went in to his room and placed her on his bed, after moving the smash coins. Setting her down, she snuggled into his star shaped pillow. He looked her over. Her pink hair was slightly messy from the day's training. Slowly, he moved it out of her eyes. His eyes glanced around noting that they were the only ones there. Carefully, he kissed her cheek and whispered.

"Night, Ribbon."

Kirby dashed out of his room, slightly embarrassed. Inside, a sleepy smile appeared on fairy's face.

* * *

_Master Hand reporting, next time Kirby causes chaos in MY new towers. See what he does next in__** Super Smash Bros Battle Royale.**_

_Maybe, I'll be in the next chapter._


End file.
